creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bohater
Paul właśnie opuścił dom kolegi. Było późno, powoli zapalały się latarnie. Chłopak zmierzał do swojego mieszkania. Na szczęście nie miał daleko. Po piętnastu minutach otwierał już drzwi bloku. Wszedł do windy i wybrał siedemnaste piętro. Gdy winda dojechała do celu, Paul wszedł do swego mieszkania, zamknął zasuwę i poszedł do sypialni. Bez zdejmowania ubrań padł na łóżko i zasnął. * * * — Wstawaj, Paul! Oni tu idą! — usłyszał głos kolegi, Jeffa. Paul zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do bramy obozu. Tak, to byli oni. Błękitno-białe demony o ludzkich twarzach, zwani przez tubylców Pasiastymi. Nie było czasu na rozmyślania, Pasiaści byli blisko. Paul pobiegł po maczetę i łuk. Po chwili namysłu zabrał jeszcze specjalność szamana, leczniczy wywar z korzeni dębu i szyszek chmielu. Tak przygotowany był gotów zmierzyć się z demonami. — Przygotować się! — krzyknął chłopak. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nikt nie zareagował. Powód był oczywisty — w obozie nie było nikogo innego, nawet Jeffa, choć Paul mógłby przysiąc, że go słyszał. Najwyraźniej Pasiaści pozbyli się ich pod nieobecność chłopaka, a teraz szli po niego. Całe jego szczęście, było tylko dwóch. — Czas na trochę zabawy — mruknął Paul i otworzył bramę. Pasiaści odebrali to jako zaproszenie i przekroczyli granice obozu. Chłopak tylko na to czekał. W jednej chwili poderżnął gardło jednego z nich, drugiego postrzelił w kolana i uciekł w dół wzgórza. Wiedział, że nie może się zatrzymać, póki nie dotrze do szamana. Musiał tylko pokonać niewielki las i przekroczyć rzekę. Nie zajęło mu to długo, ledwie pół godziny. Był już obok domu szamana, gdy nagle rzucił się na ziemię. W powietrzu słychać było przerażający dźwięk. Paul dobrze wiedział, co go wydaje. Była to okrutna bestia zwana potocznie Wyjcem, której używali Pasiaści. Była szybka, duża i niebezpieczna. Jedyne, co Paul mógł zrobić, to przeczekać jej przejście. W końcu pojawił się Wyjec, a za nim dwa kolejne. Nie zauważyły chłopaka. Odetchnął z ulgą. Poczekał, aż go miną, wstał i pobiegł do szamana. — Witaj, Paul. Długo cię nie było — powiedział szaman, otwierając drzwi. Gestem zaprosił go do środka. — Witaj, szamanie. Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Mam ogromny problem, teraz jesteś jedyną osobą, która może mi pomóc. — Rozumiem. Chodź do salonu, napijesz się czegoś i opowiesz o co chodzi. Przeszli do salonu. Paul usiadł na ławie, szaman poszedł do kuchni, by po chwili wrócić z kubkiem parującej mikstury. — Wypij, doda ci sił. Powiedz mi, o co chodzi? — zapytał szaman. Z jego oczu można było wyczytać troskę i ciepło. Uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy tak często, jak Paul. — Kiedy mnie nie było, Pasiaści musieli się dostać do obozu i wszystkich zabić. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale tam nikogo nie ma. Na dodatek dwóch chciało zrobić to ze mną. Szczęście, że udało mi się uciec. — opowiedział chłopak, sącząc napój. Z każdą chwilą czuł się lepiej. — Bardzo mi przykro, Paul. Niestety, czasu nie można cofnąć. Jednakże... — szaman urwał i podszedł do okna — Pasiaści wykorzystują dusze swoich ofiar jako źródło mocy. Możliwe, że dusze twoich przyjaciół wciąż istnieją, a to znaczy... — Że jeszcze jest nadzieja! — krzyknął Paul. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się radość. — Nie tak szybko, chłopcze — powiedział szaman. — Może i możesz ich ocalić, ale najpierw musisz dotrzeć do Łącza. To tam Pasiaści trzymają dusze. — Myślisz, że dałbym radę się tam dostać? — zapytał Paul. — Nie teraz. Najpierw musiałbyś wypić to. — powiedział szaman i wyciągnął z szafki niewielką butelkę z kolorowym płynem. — Ten eliksir jest potężnym doładowaniem mocy. Jeśli go wypijesz, będziesz w stanie dostać się do Łącza i uwolnić przyjaciół. Pamiętaj jednak, że eliksir ma ograniczone działanie. Możesz go użyć tylko w ostateczności — to mówiąc, podał Paulowi butelkę. — Dziękuję ci. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie: Gdzie znajdę Łącze? — To proste. Idź z nurtem rzeki, aż dotrzesz do pałacu demonów. Tam znajduje się Łącze. — Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję. Żegnaj, szamanie! Paul opuścił dom szamana i ruszył w kierunku Łącza. Dwie godziny później... — Uciekajcie! — krzyknął Paul, niszcząc kryształ w środku Łącza. Wszystkie dusze ofiar Pasiastych zostały uwolnione. Chłopak wiedział jednak, że Pasiaści zaraz zauważą problem. I nie mylił się. Po chwili niezliczone ilości Pasiastych dotarły do Łącza i zaczęły ponownie łapać dusze. — O nie, nie pozwolę wam na to! — wrzasnął Paul, wyciągając korek z butelki. Wypił zawartość. Nagle poczuł potężny przypływ mocy. Wyciągnął maczetę i zaczął mordować demony. Niestety, on był jeden, a Pasiastych wciąż przybywało. W końcu Paul zrezygnował. Było ich za dużo, a działanie eliksiru się skończyło. Chłopak padł na ziemię ze łzami w oczach. * * * Paul Stanford (22 lata) został schwytany na posterunku policji w Leaksville podczas próby wypuszczenia więźniów. Badania wykazały, że posiadał we krwi ogromne ilości amfetaminy, heroiny, kokainy i innych narkotyków. Okazało się też, że regularnie przyjmował heroinę. Będąc "na haju" zabił siedemnastu policjantów, a trzydziestu jeden zadał rany cięte przy pomocy narzędzi łatwo dostępnymi z otoczenia takimi jak kosy z okolicznych terenów działkowych, oraz maczetę, która znalazła się w posiadaniu zatrzymanego w bliżej nieokreślonych okolicznościach. Chłopak trafi na odwyk, a po nim odpowie przed sądem za przyjmowanie narkotyków i morderstwa. Czeka go dożywocie lub kara śmierci. Kategoria:Opowiadania